WONDERLAND
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: Un punto de vista de lo que sintio Jaken cuando Rin fue adoptada por Sesshoumaru-sama.  Es una combinación con el conejo de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas.


"**WONDERLAND"**

BY: G.A-MotoHaru.

Escrito: viernes 20 de enero del 2012

Pareja: Jaken & Rin

Palabras: 717

Género: Amistad.

Como Jaken se siente cuando Rin es 'adoptada' por .Sesshoumaru.

.

.

.

Otra vez. De nuevo esa molesta niña. Me sigue por doquier, esa tonta niña humana… ¡Oh no! ¡Se me hace tarde! Debo llegar a tiempo…mi amo bonito me esta esperando.

Caminando tan rápido como puedo escucho algo…un llanto, alguien llora...

¿Acaso es esa pequeña niña? ¿La que me ah seguido? ¿La que me mira vacía? ¿La que me llama con tanta urgencia?...

¿Cuál era su nombre?

Oh no. Me ha visto. Ahora que ya me encontró, de nuevo me esta siguiendo…¡que molesta niña humana! ¿Acaso no ve que no debe seguirme? ¿Que este es un mundo peligroso? Si sigue así no podrá salir de este mundo…donde youkais malos habitan, donde hay llanto, dolor y lagrimas…perderá su camino, su verdad, hasta su propia humanidad…que chiquilla tan tonta.

¿Cuál era su nombre?

Miro el cielo, luna llena… ¡cielos! Ya es tarde…debo llegar adonde mi lord…pero ¿que pasará con esta niña? Ha. De todas formas no debo preocuparme, ciertamente no me preocupa lo que le pase.

Mejor debo preocuparme por mi y llegar a tiempo con mi amo bonito, él se enfadará si no llego a tiempo…-mirando un luminoso y frio claro, la veo…a esa niñita humana, su cabello negro y ojos comúnmente castaños...me sonríe infantilmente y yo me pregunto… ¿porque el amo Sesshoumaru la habrá salvado? ¿Que la hace tan especial siendo humana? No dudo de la lógica de mi amo bonito pero…ella se acerca a mí y me mira fascinada, casi con la boca abierta, sus ojos brillan en la curiosidad y muy dentro de mí me pregunto si nunca habrá visto a un siervo tan guapo. Ella lentamente y con una mano temblorosa toca mi bastón, me mira asombrada y vuelve a sonreír…le doy un manotazo y le digo que no me toque, ella ríe y su voz suena como las campañillas de las bellas damas de la corte. Me vuelvo para seguir con mi camino, ella no deja de hablar y hablar, me pregunta por mi nombre pero no le respondo…ella me dice el suyo, eso creo pero no le hago caso.

¿Cuál era su nombre?

Sigo caminando entre la oscuridad de la noche. Se hace tarde. Voy tarde. No puedo detenerme…aunque el tiempo es tan relativo para los youkais. No escucho los gimoteos de esa chiquilla… ¿ya se habrá rendido? ¿Se habrá ido de regreso a su aldea? Lentamente escucho sus pequeños pasos acercándose. Me llama. Y me irrita el sobrenombre. _Sapito verde… _

Me volteo bruscamente y le digo que no me llame así, le doy un golpe de mi bastón de dos cabezas, ella solo se ríe...vaya desobediencia. Ella me llama, ahora por mi nombre, enseguida empieza a canturrear una molesta cancioncilla que solo dice mi nombre. _Jaken-sama, Jaken-sama!_

Después de caminar por unos minutos mas, la miro de perfil, ella esta tarareando una canción y dando brinquitos, incluso a pesar de ser una noche tenebrosa. Rápidamente acelero mas el paso, imagino que lord esta impaciente, y como buen siervo debo complacerlo. Llegará lo más pronto posible con mi carga: la mocosa.

El amo Sesshoumaru esta esperándonos mas adelante, me encargo a esa chiquilla chillona y parlanchina…aunque no quiera admitirlo, la tengo que llevar sino el amo bonito me castigará. Por eso esperaba que se perdiera al no seguir mi paso pero, es una mocosa muy tenaz.

Al llegar a donde el amo Sesshoumaru el mira a la niña y sigue delante, nosotros los seguimos, después de un tiempo la niña esta cansada y el amo bonito la sube en Ah-Un. El ni se molesta por que es humana, al contrario su andar se vuelve suave. ¿Que les pasa a todos? Esta niña es de esta inferior especie, es humana. Miro molesto e irritado la cara tranquila de la mocosa y me doy cuenta, ella es tan solo una pequeña niña humana, que sigue a un Daiyoukai poderoso que va a acabar con el maldito hanyou Naraku, ella se esta metiendo en un mundo muy peligroso…es solo una pequeña niña…

Ojalá no hubiera entrado nunca a este mundo, en el mundo donde todo puede pasar, el mundo de las maravillas.

Pobre niña, me da un poco de pena…ya ha entrado y estoy seguro de que su antigua vida a olvidado.

¿Cuál era su nombre?

Ah si, si. Ya lo recuerdo. Su nombre es…

Rin.

.

.

.

¡Este es mi one-shot para tu concurso!

En realidad estaba basado en uno que hice del conejo blanco y Alicia…y lo adapte a Jaken y Rin.

Bien, si, es un poco raro, me dio mucha ternurita y tristeza escribirlo, siempre que leo o veo algo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas me da mucha tristeza. Y más cuando conocieron a Rin *w*

Bueno aquí te dejo esto…hasta luego~~~


End file.
